Hulk Jimmy vs El Tigre
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Manny Rivera aka El Tigre is brought in by the Canadian government to help track down a monster that's been tearing through the Rockies. However, running into some old foes was not what he expected. Fanmake of Hulk vs Wolverine. One-shot.


**Hulk Jimmy vs. El Tigre**

**Annyomous reviews accepted, but no flames please. Enjoy!**

**Cast**

Manny Rivera/El Tigre as James 'Logan' Howlett/Wolverine

Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk

Dr. Chipotle, Jr. as Professor Thornton

El Olso as Victor Creed/Sabertooth

Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike

Sergia/Senor Siniestro as Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red

Django of the Dead as Wade Winston Wilson/Deadpool

* * *

'_My name is El Tigre and I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice...'_

Manny Rivera aka El Tigre, found himself waking up in the middle of the Canadian Rockies, a long way from his home in Miracle City, Mexico. He slowly rises to his knee and tries to kink his arm back into its proper location.

_Snap._

"AAAHHHHH!" he roars, his echo booming throughout the mountains. Once he feels his arm is back in place, he takes a look at his surroundings.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself. He quickly got his answer as a thunderous roar is heard in the distance and suddenly a giant, orange monster jumps off a nearby cliff and lands in front of him.

"ROOOOAAARRRR!" booms the beast.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

_4 Hours Earlier_

A Canadian Military helicopter is flying through the Rockies, on its way to a small town in need of rescue. Inside, a young solider sat nervously as the man across from indirectly intimidated him. "Sir," he said, finally plucking up courage, "I know I'm not supposed to asked questions, but who are you?"

The man looked up for a moment and turned his eyes back to the floor. "No one you want to know, niño," he answered.

The copter soon landed and out steeped Manny Rivera. A major was waiting for him. "Looks like someone had a bad day," he said sarcastically as observed the damage.

"It happened about four hours ago, just before dawn," said the major, "the creature was sighted crossing the US/Canadian border. This is what happened when it reached civilization."

"Creature?" Manny asked.

"The Americans call it 'The Hulk'. Intel's sketchy. Department H thinks the US Military's covered something up."

Manny observed some more wreckage and took a quick sniff to get a scent on what he was up against. "Smells toxic; gunpowder too. Well, someone tried to fight back. Guess they didn't fight hard enough."

"Department H wants you find and track down the Hulk before he reaches another city," the major continued, "and if you can't stop it, kill it."

Manny smirked at the order. "Sounds like fun..."

* * *

Later Manny had bordered another copter was preparing to enter the landing zone. "Sir, I think we got something," a pilot called. Manny looked down from the cargo door and saw massive crater in the middle of the forest below.

"You want us to try for a landing?" the pilot asked. "Don't bother," Manny called and spun his belt buckle to revert to the El Tigre costume. And with that, he flew out of the copter and flew down towards the mountain, using the snow at the peak to cushion his landing. He took a quick sniff of the crater and began traversing the woods in search of the Hulk.

After trekking for what seemed like hours, Manny stooped at a large lake for a drink. That's when he heard a loud noise come a cliff above and went to investigate. He found yet another large crater in the snow, this time with footprints leading from it. He followed the trail and noticed they began to get smaller, to about his foot size.

The footprints stopped a nearby rock formation, but Manny still had the scent and climbed over to find a man sitting on log nearby. Unknown to him, the man was Dr. James 'Jimmy' Neutron.

"When will this nightmare end?" he sobbed to himself.

"Hey amigo," Manny said, startling him, "you haven't seen a big monster running around here have you?"

"No, stay back!" Jimmy panicked, "stay away from me!" "Relax cry baby," Manny assured him, "I ain't gonna..."

That's when he caught a familiar scent and grabbed Jimmy by the hair. "You smell toxic!" he shouted and slammed Jimmy against a tree.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Please, I begging you," Jimmy panted, "leave me alone for your own sake. Please go. You're in terrible danger."

Manny had just about enough and wrapped his claws around Jimmy's neck. "Here the deal Misty," he snarled, "I've got another set of claws that are gonna go right through that giant forehead of yours if you don't start talking!"

That did the trick and Jimmy's eye suddenly flashed dark green. Much to Manny's surprise, Jimmy punched and sent flying against a tree. He looked up just in time to see Jimmy transform into his hulk form. Jimmy's body began to turn orange and increase in muscle mass. He was the Hulk once more.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" Hulk Jimmy boomed as his echo reached all corners of the gorge.

"Ah shit," Manny said to himself as hulk Jimmy stood before him," I don't suppose you want to talk this out?"

Hulk Jimmy said nothing as he punched Manny in jaw and sent him flying halfway across the gorge.

"What the hell happened," he said after he landed, but once Hulk Jimmy landed in front of him it all came back. "Oh yeah," he said, "Grrr, let's do this! Come on!"

Hulk Jimmy growled and slammed his fists against the ground, causing the cliff the collapse and fall into the lake below. Their fight continued underwater until Hulk Jimmy punched Manny out of the lake and onto the shore. He walked out of the lake in the opposite direction.

He had just thought he had gotten rid of Manny, when from behind him; Manny jumped off a small cliff from behind him and dug his claws into his back. "RROOOOAAAAARRR!" Hulk Jimmy roared in pain as jab after jab, Manny continued to pierce his back.

Having had enough, Hulk Jimmy slammed Manny against a rock wall, causing him to lose his grip and Manny landed on the ground with a thud. Before he could get up, Hulk Jimmy suddenly slammed a large boulder against his body and he lay on the ground unable to move.

"JIMMY SMASH TIGER MAN!" Hulk Jimmy boomed as he pounded Manny to unconsciousness, "TIGER MAN LEAVE JIMMY ALONE! JIMMY STRONGEST THERE IS!"

As he continued to punch Manny, Hulk Jimmy began to feel tired and stopped to take a drink at the lake. Manny woke up and slowly rose to his feet. He could hear Hulk Jimmy growl as he got up.

"Okay, niño," he panted, "let's try that again..." He roared and charged at Hulk Jimmy before digging his claws in to his chest.

Their battle continued until several tranquilizers were suddenly shot into Hulk Jimmy's back, causing him to pass out.

Manny looked up to see where they had come from, but not until at least two or three were shot at him. Before he passed out himself, he saw a group of people he wished never see again. There stood El Olso, Black Cuervo, Senor Siniestro and Django of the Dead.

"Hey thanks, man," said El Olso as he walked up to Manny, "we've been trying to catch him for weeks." "Hey Manny, buddy, it's me Django! I shot you..."

That's when everything went black and the unwelcomed memories came flooding back...

* * *

"_Come on Manny," called Frida from the other room, "I want to go bed." "Okay honey, just let me saw good night to Junior and brush my teeth," Manny chuckled at his wife. What he didn't know is that that would be the last time he saw her._

_As he brushed his teeth, he looked in the mirror and saw a large figure approach him. "El Olso...?" he said in alarm before El Olso knocked him out._

* * *

"_His vital signs are increasing," a scientist said, "he's waking up." Manny woke up to find himself in a giant test tube, hooked up to all sorts of wires. He looked over and saw one of his worst enemies, Dr. Chipotle, Jr. _

'Funny he's not working lame guacamole monsters,' _he chuckled to himself._

"_Now Mrs. Hines," Chipotle instructed another scientist, "begin the antimonium bonding process." "Yes, sir," she said. _

_What Chipotle was doing was fusing the claws that normally came with Manny's outfit to his body. "Increase to maximum," Chipotle instructed..._

* * *

_Sometime later, Manny woke up in a prison cell with his neck chained to the floor. And the major problem was that, he no idea where he was...or who he was. _

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hands and five giant metal claws on both hands sprang from his fingers._

"_AAHHHH!" he roared in pain._

* * *

"_Weapon M's mental conditioning and reprogramming are at stage five," Chipotle said as he observed Manny in a testing ground ready to take down a bear, "begin combat assessment."_

* * *

"_I don't care how long you've had him, professor," El Olso said, "this is a mistake, man. I know him, he can't be controlled. You have his DNA, so just let me kill him, man."_

"_I'll take that under advise El Olso," Chipotle said, "prepare your team for the mission."_

"_You're funeral, man."_

"_What do you say after the mission, we kill all those floating babies?" Django asked. _

"_Do you ever shut up, Django?" Siniestro growled._

"_What? Babies creep me out. Rock-a-bye-BANG!"_

* * *

"_He's fighting the program!" a scientist shouted. "We are losing control, increase the dosage!" Chipotle ordered, "initiate the lockdown procedure and someone activate El Olso!"_

_Manny then dug his claws into the glass container and clawed himself free and then proceeding to kill all the scientists near him._

"_Guards! Guards!" Chipotle cried as Manny crashed through the see through window. The guards soon arrived, and Manny managed to kill them easily, but not before slicing of Chipotle's hand._

_He escaped into the freezing environment, and began the long trek back to Miracle City, hoping to regain his former life..._

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," El Olso teased as Manny began to wake up.

"Manny, we missed you," Django joked, "Weapon M just hasn't been the same without you, nobody calls me nino anymore! And Siniestro is a bed wetter!"

"One of these days, partner, I will rip out that undead tongue of yours, Django," Siniestro snarled as he walked in with Chipotle behind him.

"He's very ashamed," Django whispered before Chipotle stepped up.

"Despite Django's idiocy," Chipotle said, "Weapon M is indeed pleased to have you back Manny. We put considerable time and money into you..."

..and pointy things," Django added unnecessarily.

"You were our best operative El Tigre," Chipotle continued, "so disappointing. But you did lead us to Dr. Neutron. Of course, you know him better as the Hulk."

"I shot him in the ass," Django bragged, "with one of these. What I did?"

"Weapon M has been perusing the Hulk for weeks. Unfortunately, there was some collateral damage. If only Department H had sent you sooner, who knows how much destruction could've been avoided."

"What do you want with the hulk?" Manny asked. "We just want to help him find his happy place," Django said as he played with his gun, "did you see how angry he was? I mean I'm sorry, but come on, I think his pants are too tigh..." He was cut off when Siniestro grabbed him by the neck.

We wanted the same thing we wanted with you Manny, a weapon. I'll erase Neutron's memories and reprogram him, just like I did you. And then Weapon M will have the most powerful creature on the planet at our disposal."

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Manny growled, "because I'm going to get out of here, I'm going to kill all of them and then I'm going to claw out your heart!"

"El Tigre, when I'm done with you, you won't even remember this conversation. I've erased your mind before and I'm going to do it again. All you'll know is that you belong to Weapon M, now and forever."

He turned and left, taking El Olso and Siniestro with him.

"So not cool," Django said to himself, "I hate that guy." He then turned to Manny.

"Ah Manny, you look so sad. Hey if it make you feel any better, Black Cuervo tried to kill you while you were asleep." "Better than having to listen to you."

"Man does she hate you. I mean we all hate you, but Zoe, she really, really, REALLY hates you. Hey, still have that unbreakable skull?"

He aimed his pistol at Manny forehead and fired.

"Dammit..."

* * *

Sometime later, Manny found himself in another glass tube, with Zoe Aves standing before him.

"You will die today Rivera," she said sinisterly, "it doesn't matter what the professor says, these are your last breaths."

That's when Chipotle and El Olso entered the room. "What are you doing here Black Cuervo?" he asked, "I'm about to start El Tigre's reprogramming." "He has to die," Zoe responded.

"How many times do I have to have this conversation with you? He's more valuable alive then..." He was then immediately cut off when El Olso sliced his back with his claws. "Sorry proff, man," he smirked, "gotta go with the Senorita on this one."

Zoe then set and explosive device on Manny's tube and it exploded, releasing Manny. He was about to attack when El Olso grabbed him in a shoulder lock.

"You gotta love our healing factors, man," he said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you for days. And then I think we'll drop the Hulk on an orphanage or something, just for fun."

"It is time for you meet your doom Rivera," Zoe smirked wickedly, "for the dishonor you, you're father and you're grandfather caused my family, you will suffer and then you will die."

"Zoe, you can take you can take your honor and shove it up your gothic ass!" Manny snarled. Zoe growled in anger and aimed her weapon at him. "Black Cuervo, don't!" El Olso shouted, but it was too late, her weapon had pierce through both Manny and El Olso. Manny saw the opportunity and managed to take out both of them and made his way to Jimmy's chamber.

Shortly thereafter Django and Siniestro arrived.

"Well he's alive," Django said as he checked Chipolte pulse, "but he's going to need some serious TLC."

"The last thing the proff said before the cat got at him was for us to kill El Tigre," El Olso explained.

"Really?" Django questioned, "you buy that. I would think the last he said was, 'AH, El OLSO!'"

"We kill El Tigre now!" Siniestro said, "that's all that matters."

"Whatever you say robo-cowboy," Django chuckled, "who am I to say no to a little murder. Strike a pose!"

Manny soon found Jimmy's chamber and was able to claw him out. "Get to together," he said as Jimmy coughed some of the water out of his system, "we're gonna have company soon."

"Please, please, I'm begging you," Jimmy coughed, "you have to help me. You have to get me out of here. If these people turn the Hulk into a weapon, millions of people will die."

"So I should kill you now, is that what you saying?" Manny said, "come on weepy."

"You don't know what its like," Jimmy said as they walked down the hall towards the exist, "I've been hunted down as long as I can remember. And the monster, I can't control it..."

"Look, niño," Manny stopped him, "do I look like I give a..." He stopped and smelled something. "Get down!" he shouted and knocked Jimmy to the floor just as bullets started flying.

Siniestro emerged and grabbed Manny the neck ready to strangle him. "Go ahead and struggle partner," he said, "it'll make your hanging even sweeter!"

"No!" Jimmy cried. "Yes," Django mocked as he held Jimmy at gunpoint, "as in yes, you're going to die. BANG! Just kidding. Click, click."

Manny managed to free himself of Siniestro's grasp and slice Django's gun in half just before he was about to fire. "Aw, that was my favorite gun!" Django whined before Manny knocked him out.

"Come one let's go!" Manny ordered and he and Jimmy raced down the hall as fast as they could. "What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked, "do you thing! We need your big orange friend here right freaking now!"

"What?" Jimmy questioned, "No!" "What do you mean no?" Manny demanded as he pinned Jimmy against the wall.

"Pukin Pluto, even if there was a good idea, I can't! The transformation happens when I feel angry or stressed. They must've drugged me. Something is suppressing my adrenalin and it comes from the cortext..."

He was then cut off when Manny stabbed him the abdomen with one of his claws, figuring it would drain the drug out of Jimmy's system.

"Maybe that'll help speed things up. If you want to cry, now's a good chance."

"There he is!" he heard Zoe's voice from behind him. "End of the line cat," El Olso said, "any last words?"

"Yeah," Manny answered and showed them his claws, "two. RRRAAAAWWWRRR!"

"Let's dance," Django challenged.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, man," El Olso said as he fought Manny.

"Well you can keep waiting," Manny retorted.

"BUNZAI!" yelled Django as he jumped from the ceiling, but Manny sliced one of his arms off. Thankfully, he was all Skelton, so there was no blood. "Oh man, dude, that is just no cool! Could you give me a hand? I'm kidding. I'll go get it."

As Manny continued to fight, Jimmy's stress was increasing and his eyes flashed the familiar dark green.

Their fight continued until a loud thunderous roar was heard at the other end of the all. There stood Hulk Jimmy, pissed off and ready to smash."

"Jimmy smash CLAW PEOPLE!" he roared and charged at El Olso and punched him so hard that he sent El Olso flying out the building and into mountains miles away.

"Die. Die. Die Die die die die die die die!" Django chanted as he fired numerous rounds of ammunition at Hulk Jimmy, but that just made him angrier.

Manny was about to get up and help, but Zoe held him at gun point. "You're word will be through your brain Rivera," she threatened.

She was just about to fire when Hulk Jimmy chucked Siniestro at her, and sending then over the railing to the bottom floor. That's when he turned his attention to Manny. "Tiger Man," he snarled.

"Hey wait, I'm on your side you llama idiota!" Manny shouted, his insult not helping one bit.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" Hulk Jimmy boomed and charged at Manny. "Hey wait for me!" Django shouted and climbed on Hulk Jimmy's back.

"Who wants snacks?" he said and he placed and explosive in Hulk Jimmy's mouth, "you do! Manny, I think we lost him."

_BOOM. _The explosive went off in Hulk Jimmy's mouth and smoke filled the room.

"...and they lived happily ever after," Django joked, "except the hulk."

"You loco," Manny retorted, "you just made him angrier!"

"Skelton man hurt Jimmy!" Hulk Jimmy roared when the dust cleared, "Jimmy rip off Skelton man's head!"

"He's all yours Einstein," Manny mocked and threw Django in Hulk Jimmy's path, but was then punched against the wall. Hulk Jimmy instead started to resume chasing after Manny. As they ran, Siniestro and Zoe returned. While Siniestro took on Manny, Zoe fought Hulk Jimmy.

"Flying girl hit Jimmy," Hulk Jimmy growled and grabbed her by the arms.

"AHHH!" she screamed in his face. "ROAAAARRR!" he roared back and then ripped her electronic arms off.

Meanwhile, Siniestro was pounding Manny into submission, when Hulk Jimmy came up from behind him and slammed him against the wall numerous times, before he began tearing the whole laboratory apart.

"Go for it bug guy," Manny encouraged, "tear this God forsaken place down to the ground! Do it...uh-oh."

Hulk Jimmy had ripped up a large generator and swung it at Manny, sending him flying in the same direction as he did with El Olso, even landing right next to him.

He watched as the lab exploded in a massive fireball. He hoped Hulk Jimmy had died in the explosion. He was wrong. "ROOOOAAAAARRR!" cames Hulk Jimmy familiar roar. "Oh great," Manny said to himself.

He saw Hulk Jimmy leap from the explosion and landed right in front of him, challenging him to fight.

"Alright niño, where were we?"

* * *

At the now demolished lab, Django climbed out the rubble and began to observe the area. "Guys?" he called, but no response, "Siniestro? Cuervo? I don't believe it! I'M ALIVE!"

He was then suddenly trampled by Hulk Jimmy, who off into the distance.

"Ow..."


End file.
